The lost abused boy
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Vladamir is a lost abused boy who is having some trouble at home, Oliver is a boy who is alone and misunderstood, what happens when Oliver follows Vladamir home one day... includes abuse and 2p england! Romania/2P England I know this is a weird pairing but just give it a try, you will love it I swear, if not that's fine you gave it a try ad that's all I can ask, have fun
1. Chapter 1

Vladamir cried silently as he hauled himself up off the bathroom slowly. Looking at his bloodied forehead and beaten up body in the mirror before making himself look as presentable as he could and practically ran to the library.

Once there he picked up a couple of plays from the shelf and hid back in the corner where the shelves created a little niche. He sighed to himself as his stomach growled but he paid it no mind. Opening up the book on top and started to read it. Thinking it was safe for the moment.

However, before he even had gotten past the second page the light was dimmed exceptionally and a shadow was cast over him. He whimpered a little and trembled and raised his book as a sorry excuse for a shield. "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered in Romanian. Which was rare since this was only the third time that he'd uttered a single word since freshman year.

"What the hell are you doing here all alone? Plus I was searching for you! I wanted to give you one of my cupcakes" Oliver said as he gave a smirk to the small cowering boy. Maybe he can get him to eat one of the cupcakes that have an Aphrodisiac in them. He had made them especially for this young boy, Oliver has been pinning after this boy for a while now, but he seems to just ignore Oliver which has driven him crazy. But he liked the fact that no one saw how broken and unloved this boy was, this was good because now he was vulnerable and could take advantage of this young boy.

There were quite a few dreams he had involving him violating his body, and leaving scars so everyone would know who he belonged to, this interest in him was triggered one day when they had met at a club at Vladamir was the only person who smiled at him and didn't treat him like a freak, and that made me him feel special.

Oliver looked down at him strawberry blonde, brown hair as he stroked it, waiting for his answer. Oliver wondered about the time, where he can rip that trench coat off him and devour his body. Oliver sat down in front of him as he started messing with the small top hat that he was wearing.

It was cute and made him look more adorable. Suddenly he noticed the bruises covering the boy's face, anger rose in him making him feel murderous, he will find out who did this and make sure they pay for what they have done.

He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't see Vladamir pick up of his cupcakes and nearly take a bite, but he was stopped when he heard his only friend call his name. "Vladamir" Japan said as Vladamir stopped trying to take a bite and leaving the cupcake uneaten which just angered Oliver.

"Yeah" Vladamir said shyly as Kiku walked towards him. "Don't eat that, I want you to save all of your hunger for what my sushi, quick lets go" Japan said as he carried Vladamir away leaving Oliver here alone with his cupcakes, anger entered him as he felt like Japan had took his only friend away, Japan was going to pay for this.

(hours later)

Vladamir smiled as he walked home with his friend. They had wound up ditching because he hadn't like going back. "See you later he said with a wave as he made inside tugging off his boots with a yawn as he stretched and collapsed onto. Hugging a pillow to himself as he started to doze after a hard day.

Oliver looked up at the night sky that was filled with dazzling stars, as he walked towards a certain boy's house. He needed to show the boy who was the master and who was the leader, maybe after this night the boy won't bother his little Vladamir ever again.

Vladamir woke up about an hour later. Needing to use the bathroom he padded softly down to the bathroom. Coming back up a moment later he realized in his room. Lifting open the window and he turned the ceiling on low before snuggling back down to try and get back to sleep.

Oliver was standing outside the house with a small smirk on his face, how lucky was he? Oliver smiled when he saw the open window in what he presumed was Vladamir's room, this was interesting. He slowly climbed towards the window, and then he hopped in.

He gazed in wonder at the sight in front of him, here was his Vladamir sleeping in front of him. With his hair messed up, he was only wearing some small black boxers and small white vest, he could see all the bruises and cuts on his body, which made his blood boil, who could have done this to him?

When he finds out who, he will make them beg for death. Suddenly Oliver tripped over some sort of book, and then he tumbled forward and landed head first into the unsuspecting boy.

Vladamir was sleeping quite happily at the moment no nightmares or troubled thoughts but a nice dream for once. Enjoying himself quite a bit. Well that was until he heard something and he woke up a little. Not hearing anything after a moment he rolled over and started going back to sleep when he felt someone run headlong into him.

"What the hell?!" He shouted as he scrambled up.

Before Vladamir could say another word he felt someone's hands wrap around his mouth, stopping him from screaming or making any noise. "Don't you dare scream, my little precious boy" Oliver said as he muttered a small spell producing some cupcakes out of nowhere, maybe if he can calm the other boy down then maybe this would all be easier to take him as his own, because he didn't want to really hurt him, he just wanted to own him.

After a while when the other didn't try to make any noise he decided to take his hand off him. He smile when the other just gave him a scared and confused look, he offered a cupcake to him but Vladamir only refused shaking his head violently, Oliver grew slightly angry at the refusal to have his cooking.

Doesn't he like it?

"Have one!" he said in a forceful tone. "I can't because Kiki told me you added stuff in it, stuff that could hurt me" Vladamir said as he shyly tried to move away from the other.

"Oh did he now? Well he isn't here and I assure you there is nothing in them" Oliver said as he crossed both his fingers behind himself. "He told me to tell you to fuck off, the next time I ever saw you" he said with fear dripping from his voice. Oliver's anger grew when he heard the boy swear, "I don't like swearing" he said darkly as he quickly wrapped his hands around the others neck, choking him.

Suddenly Vladamir started lashing out due to the lack of oxygen he had, suddenly he was able to breathe again and then he noticed that the only reason he was freed because he had scratched the others face. "That wasn't a nice thing to do" Oliver said as he gave a dark look to the Romanian guy in front of him.

Vladamir's fearonly grew as he he saw the darkened look. Letting out a slight whimper as he shook his head a little. "N-no...I...I'm sorry..." He said quietly as he nacked a bit. Wondering if he stood a chance at making it to the door. He scooched a nit more as he saw him coming closer and then bolted for the doo

Oliver used a small spell to lock the door with a snap of his fingers, he let out a insane laugh as he walked towards Vladamir, each step he took the other nation took one step back until his back was against the wall. Olive continued to laugh as he pressed his body closer towards Vladimir's. "I think we need to clean your mouth with something sweeter huh, so we can wash out those bad words" he said as he pressed his lips onto the others while pinning his hands over his head.

Vladamir for a moment felt a slight hope as he reached the door. Trying the handle as he found it wouldn't open. He tried again desperately and whimpered a bit as he heard the others laughter. Pressing himself harder against the wall.

However when he felt the brit press against him and lips pressed to his own he blushed a bit and tried to struggle out of it but his stubborn side quickly caved in as a faint moan escaped his pale lips.

Oliver smirked into the kiss when he heard the other moan, "moan louder for me" he said as his hand sneaked up the others vest as he started to stroke it until his hand was digging into his skin. Then he decided to have some fun, he shoved his hands into Vladimir's boxers as he started playing with his member.

Vladamir blinked a bit for a moment before melting even more. Letting out quiet cjoked moans. His breath hitching as he felt the fingers digging in more and more. His back arching a little as his head fell back a little. He let a louder moan and his breath hitched once more as he felt hands move to the slight bulge in his pants.

Oliver saw the enjoyment and pleasure stretched across the younger boys face, and it excited him to know that it was him making the other feel like this. Oliver removed his hand quickly leaving the boy whining from the loss of contact, he then placed his hand on Vladimir's head as he pressed down pushing the other towards the floor, making him kneel before him. Oliver then shoved himself closer towards the other, "you know what to do" Oliver said as he looked down at the Romanian and then back at his hidden member in his trousers, Oliver was hoping the other would get the hint and do as he was told.

Vladamir weakly refused at first as he was to his knees. Shaking a little as memories of his father doing the exact same thing when he was younger were to mind he looked up at him tears brimming his pleading eyes. "Please...n-not this...anything but this...please..."

Oliver suddenly felt a shiver of pleasure go down his back as he looked down at the crying nation, why does he seem so against this, he didn't mind when I was touching him before. Maybe it brought back some bad memories for him. Oliver knelt down beside him as he lifted the others chin, "why?" he asked softly, he wanted him to be his, but he still craved the love he was starved of when he was younger. He wanted to know everything about him, the good and the bad.

"Tell me why?"

Because even though you aren't him all I can see is my father...he used to force me to do it sometimes three times a day when I was little and sometimes even now..." He gagged a little just at the thought of it.

"I'm fine with anything else...b-but please...don't make me do this..."

Oliver heard the younger boy speak as he felt himself be filled with anger, "are you talking about the same person who is sleeping in the room next to you right now, that wanker touched you! He isn't allowed to do that! Because you are fucking mine" he said as he stood up, Vladamir could see how angry he was due to how much he was swearing, because Oliver would never swear, he hated it, he even had a swear jar.

Oliver marched out of the room; he clicked his fingers and produced a sharp knife out of nowhere. He flung the door open to see two people sleeping comfortably, the man had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist as he slept.

These both people were less than humans, how dare they touch what is mine? How dare he force Vladamir to touch him, and how dare she not notice what was happening to her son, that useless woman.

When Oliver banged the door open he had woken both of them up. The man started to scratch his head as he looked up and saw what he presumed to be a clown, "Get the fuck out of my fucking house you fucking weirdo, some people are trying to fucking sleep" he said as he tried to get out of his bed and walk towards Oliver, but he was stopped by a sharp blade entering his heart.

"I don't like how you speak," he said as he twisted the blade until blood was pouring all over him, Oliver didn't mind the blood; he smiled when the man dropped dead. But Oliver still didn't care; he had too much anger contained. He sat down next to the corpse as he kept stabbing the man until he heard a door close, he looked around and realised the woman had left.

He smirked as he walked around the house, he loved a good chase. He opened all the doors of the house and finally found her hiding in a locked bathroom. She was locked in the bathroom trying to hide from the murderous deadly colourful clothed freak walking around her home, who had just murdered her husband in front of her very own eyes.

Oliver saw the locked door and smiled, that wasn't going to keep him out. He snapped his fingers to open the door while using his magic; he smirked when he saw the woman cowering away from him, and hiding in the corner.

Oliver dragged her by her hair and again he clicked his finger again so that she was now hanging upside down from the wall while screaming her head off, she was silenced when a blade was pressed against her neck.

"You deserve to die you miserable slut" he said as he snarled at her like an animal. He then slit her throat as he watched the blood seep out, and watched her close her eyes and breath for the last time, the power was rushing through him, making Oliver feel high.

Then he noticed some movement behind him, and that's when he saw Vladamir standing behind him...


	2. Chapter 2

Vladamir shrunk back a little at the anger the other portrayed expecting for him to force him to do it anyway like his father always did. But as the other left the room he blinked confusedly and he thought for a moment about running but a certain part of him actually had fallen for the somewhat psychotic brit.

Once he heard things go quiet in the bedroom with the death of his father he made his way to the bathroom where he found him and the body of mother. The other probably was expecting him to run. To scream. To call the cops or something. But to be honest he couldn't care less.

As far as he knew his parents had always hated him. He frowned a bit and came over grabbing washcloth as he gently started wiping the blood off his face. "You're a mess..." He murmured with a small smile. Turning on the water for the shower.

Sinking down to his knees once more he undid the others trousers and pulled down his boxers. "Though before you get in I do owe you...for getting of the two pains in my neck..." He murmured as he gave the member a teasing lick before taking him fully in his mouth and relaxing his throat expertly as he started to bob his head and swirl his tongue.

Oliver was shocked when the other didn't run away but instead walked towards him and started washing away the blood that had dried on his face. It made him feel accepted now that Vladamir had seen his insane and darker side, and still he hadn't left him alone running and screaming like his past friends had done.

Suddenly he watched in awe as Vladamir knelt down in front of me and started to pull down my pants and my boxers, letting out my member. He hissed as the cool hit it making his whines. Oliver watched as Vladamir smirked and gave him a teasing lick, Oliver groaned as he tried to hold back the moans that were about to be realised.

But then he felt the most wonderful feeling spread through him as he was taken whole by the others mouth, the warmth he felt surprised him, he had never felt like this before. The way his tongue moved, he was an expert in doing this.

But then suddenly a sad thought passed through his head as he looked down at Vladamir, he then slowly took himself out of the others mouth as he shook his head, "I can't do this" he said as he looked away. "I can't do this, because I can't handle the fact that doing this will only bring back bad memories for you" Oliver said as he watched the other stand up and give him a hug from behind...

Vladamir gagged a bit every now and then as he tried as best he could to chase away the memories of his father. Reminding himself that it wasn't him. But he blinked a little in surprise when he felt him pull away and looked up at him in surprise he hugged him from behind. "Thank you..." He murmured.

Oliver looked back at the boy as he pulled him to an even warmer embrace, and kissed him softly on the head. "I would never want you to remember what the freak did to you, and I don't want you to like me because you think you owe me a favour, I just want you to love me for me, the bad and the good of me! The murderous me and the insane me, but also the one which can be gentle and loving if you just get to know me," he said as he stroked the Romanians hair.

Vladamir hummed as he leaned into the embrace. His eyes fluttering closed a bit as he took in the scent of cupcakes mingling with a faint smell of iron. Leaning a bit more with a faint moan as he took in another deep of it.

"Well then what are you waiting for~? Make it official…" he murmured as he loosely clutched at the material of his shirt. Taking another breath and letting out another faint moan. "Mmm… you smell so addicting…"

Oliver totally lost it when he heard the other moan, "my pleasure" he mumbled as he carried Vladamir out of the house and all the way into his house, and where he lived all alone but that was soon to be changed.

He carried him inside and then laid him down on his own large neon pink and blue bed. He climbed on top on him as he leaned down as kissed him so full of passion and love.

Vladamir let out a moan into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. Tangling his fingers in the soft strawberry blonde locks that very much so matched his own. Kissing back and putting up a weak battle for dominance for a moment before finally giving in and letting him have control.

Oliver moaned as he felt Vladimir play with his hair, it was many of his weak spots. Oliver liked the way he fights for dominance, but soon Oliver won as he pushed his tongue inside the others mouth as he played with the others tongue and then slowly he pulled out and started undressing the other, wanting to see the others gorgeous body.

Vladamir by this time had completely crumbled under the others touched softly when the kiss was broken. Panting and moaning softly as his clothes were removed.

Oliver looked down at the boy moan and crumble from his touches, but then suddenly he got a flashback when he saw something that had happened on this bed a few days ago, it was one of the many reasons that he got so mad when he had found out about Vladamir's dad, because it had reminded him of his own. Oliver suddenly broke down crying...

Vladamir was a bit caught off guard by the others bursting out in tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he gently reached down and brushed away his tears.

"It's just stupid memories of my dad" Oliver said as he tried to calm down, but nothing was helping. How could his stupid dad, ruin his only moment of happiness, even though he wasn't here and was probably drunk somewhere.

Vladamir frowned a bit and reached to rest his hand on the others forehead. After a moment it glowed and all his memories regarding his dad were wiped away for the time being. "Don't worry about him." He murmured as he lightly kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about who?" Oliver said before smiling up at Vladamir, all he could remember was before him crying. He pushed the other back onto the bed, and smiled when the others head hit his pillow gently. "I think this is going to be fun" Oliver said as he leaned down and started to kiss Vladamir passionately as he placed his hands under the others shirt and started stroking his nipples.

Vladamir smiled slightly. "Precisely." He murmured as he was pushed back down. Letting out a quiet moan as he wrapped his arms back around him. Tangling his fingers in his hair once more as their lips were locked together. He moaned again and then gasped and moaned a bit louder as he felt his hardened buds being toyed with.

"Your perky already, and I haven't even started with the fun yet" Oliver said as he let out a moan when he felt his hair being played with, it felt so good. Oliver suddenly pulled away from the kiss and started to take his shirt off, and then bent low and started to un do the buttons on Vladamir's shirt.

Vladamir cheeks flushed a little as he tugged slightly more at his hair. His hands feeling so amazingly right tangled up in them strawberry blonde locks. The slightly chilled air meeting his quickly heating up body only arouses him more.

"You are so gorgeous and yet you are all mine!" Oliver said as he groaned when he felt his hair being pulled, it was one of his most sensitive spots and it made him feel so good, Oliver looked down at noticed the bulge in Vladamir's trousers and it was huge, and it was making hid dick harder. Oliver slowly got rid of the others trousers and looked down at the naked man in front of him, this was heaven.

Vladamir gasped at the chilled that met his member and his head fell back a little. Back arching a bit as his hands which untangled themselves from his hair for the moment rested above his head. Lightly gripping the head board.

"You are so big" Oliver said as he started to stroke the others member before taking him into his mouth, using his tongue to work the other until he would eventually cum.

Vladamir's let out a loud moan and his hips bucked a bit as he felt his member stroked. Gripping the headboard tightly but then his breath hitched for a moment as he felt the other take him in his mouth and his back arched a bit more. Trying to last but he couldn't and just moments later he threw his head as a near scream drew itself from his lips in the form of Oliver's name.

Oliver felt his mouth fill with the others cum, and he moaned when he heard the other scream his name, he was hot. Oliver took the others member out of him, and swallowed each drop if him. "You are delicious" Oliver said as he licked his lips

Vladamir blushed a bit at the compliment as he panted and unclenched his hands from the headboard. A light sheen of sweat having gathered itself on his forehead and plastered some of his hair to it as well. Framing his face a bit perfectly.

Vladamir whined pleadingly as he clenched the sheets. Trying to resist the urge to reach down and just start jacking himself off but there was also another need that soon made itself present. One he'd never felt before and he let a desperate moan as he squirmed a bit.

"Please...m-make it bettter..." He whined and whimpered even as he reached up and clutched the material of the others shirt. "Please master...I NEED you..."

Oliver moaned as he heard the other beg, he felt excitement run through his body when the other grabbed his shirt and begged even harder. "If that's what you really want, then who am I to deny you your desire" Oliver said as he removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes, then he opened the draw next to him to get some lubricant, that he spread over his 4 fingers. He didn't want to hurt the other, so he going to take it slows. He pushed one digit in...

Vladamir whined a bit in pain as he felt one of Oliver's fingers slide into him. A couple tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he whimpered a bit and gripped his shoulders.

Oliver saw the tears and wiped them away before placing a soft kiss on the others lips, he kept kissing him trying to help him forget the uncomfortable feeling for a bit, because he knew the pleasure would soon be here. He kept adding another digit, until he had 4 in and was scissoring him, he was tight.

"Babe just remember to relax, it is going to hurt more if you tense yourself," Oliver said as he moved away from the others lips and started to gently enter Vladamir

Vladamir kissed back as best he could before finally the pain subsided and he let a moan in the form of Oliver's name once more. He whimpered a little though as he felt the other position himself and starts to push himself in. Trying to relax but he couldn't. Whimpering in in pain as more tears gathered. Tugging at Oliver's hair a bit more tightly.

Oliver moaned when his hair was being pulled and held tightly, he bit his lip because he didn't want to tell the other off, if this made him comfortable, then that's a good thing. Oliver felt guilty and even more turned on when he heard Vladamir whimper, it was hot and so sexy.

The brit decided to push in even deeper and faster so he could reach that one sensitive spot which would bring Vladamir's senses to overdrive making him forget all the pain.

Vladamir whimpered even louder and squirmed a bit as he tried to get used to it. Trying and failing at relaxing as he was pushed deeper into.

Oliver groaned as he felt Vladamir tighten around him, he was so tight. Oliver felt such pleasure as he moved back and forth into and out of the boy, but soon he found the spot he was looking for, and he hit it as he watched Vladamir's reaction

Vladamir let out a scream as his back arched. Throwing his head back as he a blinding white flashed in his vision for a moment. "Th-there-...there- please-...h-hit th-there again..." He moaned out.

"Your wish is my command" Oliver said as he started to thrust himself harder and faster into the other, Oliver knew he wouldn't last much longer, how could he? How could anyone when they have that tight ass around their cock, it was impossible.

Vladamir screamed as felt the spot being pounded over and over. His vision flashing white every time it was struck. He moaned sounds that almost couldn't be human as he arched his back. Eyes rolling back in his head as he started to drool a little.

Finally Oliver came inside the Romanian boy, before collapsing on top of him while breathing heavily, but with his dick still inside of the other.

Vladamir screamed out when he felt Oliver release inside of him and hit his sweet spot. Clenching sheets as his head was thrown back until finally he went lax. Panting heavily as his eyes drooped a bit.

"I love you" Oliver whispered as he tried to catch his breath, "you are mine so please don't leave me ever, my heart wouldn't be able to handle it, and I may have to kill anyone who goes near you, or even thinks of touching you" Oliver said as he gave the other a soft kiss.

"I love you too"

THE END


End file.
